Finding Myself
by Byakko Loki
Summary: I don't know who I am. I have no memory of my past, or even my name. All I do know, is that I am a wizard. I woke up one day in an alley. I had no memories, all I had was a wand and a piece of paper that had "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" scribbled messily on it. As the only clue I had as to who I was, I decided I'd get in—no matter what.(OC is an animagus)(5th movie)
1. Getting In

**TAKES PLACE IN THE FIFTH MOVIE. ALSO, CEDRIC WILL **_**NOT**_** BE A MAIN CHARACTER—JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW…**

I don't know who I am. I have no memory of my past, or even my name. All I do know, is that I, am a wizard. I had woken up one day, in an alley. Cliché, I know, but that's what happened. I had—have—no memories, all I had was a wand—I don't know how I knew it was a wand at the time, and not just a stick—and a piece of paper that said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Being the only clue I had as to who I was, I decided I needed to get to Hogwarts—by whatever means necessary.

I'd spent days in the library, learning all I could about magic, so that one day I might find a way in. It wasn't long, before I discovered I was an animagus—I had the ability to turn into a white toyger cat, at will. My animagus form was of a white toyger cat with silver/grey stripes, and silver-grey-blue eyes.

And It was then, that I finally found a way in…

One morning, I had been taking a walk in my animagus form, when I overheard a conversation between a few Hogwarts students.

"What kind of animal are you getting?" one of them asked.

"Not a toad, at least." Another said.

"That'd be way too embarrassing!" One agreed.

"I think I'm going to get a cat…"

"Me, too."

"I'm getting an owl."

"I hope my cat doesn't get lost in the school…"

I transformed into my human form, and approached them.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You see, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, too, and I was wondering why you were all getting pets…?" I lied.

It was a blond girl who answered me. "Hogwarts allows its students to bring a pet with them to school, preferably a cat, an owl, or a toad—thought no one wants a toad."

I smiled, "I see. I want to get a cat, are there any rules, or…?"

It was a brunette who answered this time. "Oh, no, any old house cat will do, I suppose."

I nodded, "Thank you—very much!"

"No problem," she replied, smiling.

As they walked away, I beamed with glee, a plan forming in my mind. This was it! _This was my way in!_

Now, to the present. Here I am, caged like an animal. _Literally._

I'm in my animagus form, in a cage, in a pet shop.

This better work, or somebodies going to suffer…

…Probably me.

I watched as a young boy made his way into the shop, with his dad.

"Don't choose anything to expensive, Cedric!" The father called out to his son.

"Alright, dad, I won't!"

_I like this one…Time to work my magic._

"Meow!"

I watched as the boy approached me. "Well, aren't you beautiful…"

I licked his fingers when he put them near the cage. Purring, I rubbed my back and side against the bars of the cage, trying to look as cute as possible. I nuzzled his hand as he stuck it inside the cage, and watched him light up.

"Dad!" he called out, still not tearing his eyes away from me, "I found the perfect one…!"

~Time-Skip~

I must admit, I was really depressed when he died…Cedric had been so nice to me. I had grown to really like him.

He always pet me in just the right place, and gave me the best food. He'd sit close to me when he studied, so everything he learned, I learned, too. One time I had accidently transformed in front of him, and he had blushed and screamed like a little girl. After that he'd tutor me, until I got better than him, and then it was me tutoring him. He gave me a name, too—Byakko.

But, in a way, this is good for me. Spending so much time with Cedric—I lost track of my original—_real_ reason for coming here in the first place—to find out once and for all, _who_ I am. I know Cedric would have wanted me to do this—after all, he knew about my amnesia and had even tried to help me make _new_ memories.

Hogwarts is my ticket to understanding my past—it's been this way since I woke up in that alley with a wand and that paper—with "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" scribbled messily on it.

Now, I don't have any distractions. He'd want me to do this. He'd want me to go on. But what should I do about summer break? They won't let me stay in the school over the summer to search—I know that from experience. And I can't go home with his dad—if I did, I might never get back to Hogwarts. So, who?

Not a teacher, no, a student. But not just any student will take me in… Maybe someone close to him. Yes, that could work! Cho Chang, maybe? No, it's nothing personal, but I _hate_ her. She's annoying, cries a lot, and pets my fur _way_ too hard. I swear, if I stayed with that girl over the break, I'd be bald before the end of the summer. So _who_… Of course! Harry! Harry Potter! I don't know much about him—just that he's really nice, good at quidditch—Cedric loved quidditch—and a _really_ good petter! They should call him Harry Petter… or better yet, Furry Petter! Okay, okay, bad pun.

But, yes, yes, he'd be _perfect!_ Plus, he was with Cedric when he…died, so I'm sure he'll feel pity for me, and that'll incline him to take me in! YES!

Now, all that's left is to find him, and convince him to take me home with him…

**PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! PLEASE! THANKS! :D**


	2. Amazing Cats

**FINDING MYSELF**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AMAZING CATS**

I was just in time! I ran as fast as I could on four short stubby legs. He was getting away! Damn it, why do trains have to be so fast! I made a leap of faith—_literally—_and came crashing down on the small platform located at the very end of the train. Woo-hoo! Who da cat? Who da cat?

…Ahem. _Never saying that again… _-_-'

With all my scratching, clawing, and meowing, it wasn't long before someone let me in, thinking I was someone's pet—which technically I _am_—_was_, *_sigh*—_and will be again—_soon._

I ran down the corridor, peeking into all the compartments through the cracks under the doors—or at least _trying _to—it wasn't exactly _working._ So, I transformed into my normal (human) form, still wearing the uniform Cedric lent me.

Because he only had a male uniform to lend me, we had agreed to cut my hair, so now it was short like a boy's—kind of like Harry's, actually. So now I have short white hair with blue-grey eyes, and whisker marks on my cheeks—don't ask, I don't even know—and I was fairly short, as I _was _a girl—but not _too_ short. A little thin—probably a result of me not eating much recently, I only ate what I could steal from the tables during meals, without being noticed—which isn't much.

I dressed warmly despite it being near summer, with gloves, a scarf, a cloak, and a hat, as I was used to having my small body covered in fur, curled up by the fire. As I spent most of my time in my animagus—naturally I was cold.

Fixing my uniform, I began to work down the aisle, checking in all the windows, staring with the compartment closest to the front. Lucky me, he ended up being in the very last compartment—_exactly_ where I had started the _first _time around.

I made sure no one was looking, and transformed into my animagus form. A few meows and cm deep scratches in the door later, the door was opened and I found myself face-to-face—err, face to…_calf, _with a bushy haired girl, who looked to be fairly intelligent. She was also very pretty. Her-my-oh-me—I believe her name was. My, oh, me, what a strange name! Sorry, bad joke.

"Why, you aren't Crookshanks…" she said, "Who are you?"

I saw Harry peeking over her shoulder, and watched as his eyes lit in recognition.

"_Byakko?!"_ he asked, obviously shocked and confused. "H-How…? Why aren't you—?"

I meowed, and ran around Her-my-oh-me, to jump into Harry's lap. I involuntarily began purring, as he started to pet me.

"What are you…?"

"Harry, whose cat is this?" asked Her-my-oh-me.

"Yeah, mate. And what's he—she—he—she—err, _it—_doing here?"

"I don't know… and _she's…_ err, _Cedric's._"

I felt the tension in the room suddenly thicken.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Her-my-oh-me started, frowning, but Harry interrupted her. "It's fine, Hermione."

Oh… Well, at least I was _close_.

But then her eyebrows knitted together, "But if she's…_Cedric's…_then why isn't she with his parents at least?"

"That's what I was wondering…" he said.

I did a little kitty pout and suddenly sat up, surprising him, as I _never _move when he's petting me—not until at least five minutes after he stops—just in case he might want to start again—and began pawing at his chest.

He seemed to get the idea, as the next thing he said was, " You… you want to stay with _me?_" His, Hermione, and King Weasel's—I heard someone calling him that—eyes widened, comically.

I meowed an affirmative, rubbing against him, and settled in his lap again.

"You can't seriously be considering keeping her, Harry! Can you even take care of her?" She said, sitting down across from his and King. (King had the window seat.)

"Of course I can! And plus, she's Cedric's! I can't—_won't—a_bandon her!"

King patted Harry's shoulder, drawing his attention away from Hermione for a second. "I think you should keep her, mate," he smirked, "And if the Dursleys have anything to say about it, she can scare them away! Right, kitty?"

I meowed loudly, standing on my hind paws and clawing at an invisible enemy.

"Blimey, Harry! I think she understands us!" said King, amazed.

I gave him a kitty smirk, as Harry said, "She can," surprising his two friends. "And she's really smart! Sometimes I'd run into her in the common room, and she'd help me with my home by meowing in different ways and different times, and pointing with her claws! Whenever I'd need help and Hermione wasn't around, I'd go to her for help! She's _amazing!"_ he said proudly.

"But… wait…" said Hermione. "Isn't Cedric a Hufflepuff? Why'd she be in the _Gryffindor _common room?" Trust her to notice that.

Harry looked confused. "I don't know, Hermione. But Cedric would always find her in the other common rooms, not just Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Once he found her following some students out of Ravenclaw, and I've even seen her running out of the Slytherin common room on my way to potions!"

Hermione and Ron looked pleasantly shocked.

"You can't be serious, Harry!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh, I'm serious. Right, Byakko?"

"Meow!"

"Blimey…!" Hermione said in amazement. "W-what's two plus two?"

I tapped my paw four times, looking annoyed.

"B-bloody hell…" Ron stuttered.

"Crookshanks never did anything like this…"

I did a cat smirk. I think I'm gunna like these guys.

TIME+SKIP=

I was cornered as a dementor approached me. I was about to fall unconscious, when I heard Harry say something, and saw a beautiful light. The dementor was gone. I was carried by Harry for the rest of the night, too exhausted to do much.

_**TBC…**_

**PLEASE R&R!**

**ALSO, WHAT GENRE DO YOU THINK THIS SHOULD BE UNDER?**


End file.
